Stay with me tonight, Caroline
by Caroline-Angel
Summary: She is the prostitute with a suitcase full of dreams and broken hopes. He is the entrepreneur who wants to leave behind the shadow of his father and his past. Can one night change their lifes?  Love comes without warning, at the time you least imagine and it is something they are about to find out. ( AU Klaroline) Kalijah
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, to those who read this new story? **_

_**I must say I love this couple. **_

_**Anyway I hope you like my story. Kisses.**_

_**Excuse me for my English, my native language is Spanish. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD.**_

_**AU. Adult Themes.**_

* * *

Welcome to Hollywood! What's your dream? Everybody comes here; this is Hollywood, land of dreams.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

This is the story of the perfect life of Caroline Forbes.

A life she dreamed of being perfect while the world revolves around her and unexpected changes showed up.

At seventeen Caroline had changed the comfort of her home on the outskirts of a small rural village by some noisy streets of Beverly Hills, following as many girls her prince charming or at least that was what she thought.

Disappointment play to her door, right at the time he left her alone and abandoned in a little known place, no money and a suitcase full of dreams and ambitions that were never manifest in a good way. She was completely desolate and ruined.

The need came, and with it also accounts payable. From that moment, her life took a 360 degree turn becoming in a slave of the passions, in a seductive incorrigible, in a woman who filled nightly beds of different men in an eternal frenzy.

She was a prostitute or worker hours since 7 years ago, that was her life and nothing could change that. She was sure would never find love, she thought no one would fall for someone like her.

She turned her thoughts as she did every night and started makeup with shades of dark shadows and apply slightly exaggerated blush on her cheeks, and a touch of pink glow on her beautiful lips, and then continue as usual with his dark-haired wig that covered her blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

Sighed a few times trying to evoke value for her, while at the same time, apply a base of hazelnut cream in her whole body, dressed in lingerie black lace on her, her white blouse with neckline leaves little to imagination. She wears a short skirt and black heeled boots that reached to her knees.

She looked in the mirror "Perfect" repeated a few times, and left of that seedy hotel room.

On the other hand Niklaus Mikaelson was the young and wealthy businessman, who dreamed of having more money; he wanted to get to be seen as a winner, as an enterprising man and not the shadow of his father.

Unlike many men his age, Nik was a gentleman, attentive and intelligent, whose only addiction was working, that was the reason by why all his relationships ended so easily, her girlfriends always claimed the same: your damn job takes your life, you don´t have time to fun, and it was absolutely the truth.

But he was tired, wanted to know only for one night which meant the word Fun, he quickly decided to take the keys of red Lamborghini that belonged to his friend and faithful advocate Marcel Gerard, crossing speeding streets Beverly hills and see what he had prepared for him, the famous destination.

Nik led a couple of streets watching the lights extravaganzas featuring that city at night, he cursed to feel lost and parked near a sidewalk as a rational attempt to seek the best solution to get out of there.

"What handsome looking for company? " Whispered the brunette girl standing in front of the window of his car. "Or just lost?" She asked, smiling seductively.

"No" he said staring at her, there was not to be a scientist to know what a woman as beautiful as her work for. "I'm staying at the Regent Beverly Wilshire; could you tell me how to get to my hotel?" Klaus asked kindly.

"Sure, but will cost $ 50"

"Hey, that's a scam" he snapped quickly. "You cannot charge me an indication".

"What you say handsome, I'm not the one that is lost, take it or leave it " she smiled as she walked away from the car.

"Wait" Klaus yells at the girl "I took it, help me"

Caroline got in the car, taking the money provided by the man who now she saw perfectly plumb wore a gray suit with a white shirt and black tie, his blond hair was settled side, and his blue eyes invite any girl to dream.

"Come on, start the car, I'll tell you how to get handsome" she said confidently, Caroline knew the city like the back of her hand.

"Do not have problems in your work for this?" The blonde asked intrigued by the presence of the woman. He knew nothing about her work. He never met a prostitute before.

"No, it's completely open, that's how good" - she smiled; trying to sound sincere, but deep inside she knew it was not the job that she had dreamed long ago.

"Sure" he said to stay silent for a few seconds, he was enthralled with the beauty of the woman whose eyes as clear as the sky hiding something more than joy, maybe he thought an inexplicable sadness.

"And tell me you're in town for business or pleasure?" She laughed after the words left her mouth; the question was stupid, she was sure that such a man had women at his feet everywhere.

"Work, I'm doing a couple of businesses here"

"Impressive I would say" Impressed was little, she was sure that a man with a car so at least going to be the owner of a large company, the president of something, or some kind of lawyer. "Go straight and cross in the next street to the right" said the woman giving him directions.

He looked dazed. Followed the melody that was her voice, he found himself wanting to hear more of her.

So he dared to ask. "What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?" She said seductively, biting her lower lip but really she was surprised, he didn't notice. Few men would ask her something, the only motivator was lust, and that alone, they never sought to know about her, not even her name.

He penetrated his eyes on her. "How about you real name?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

She watched him carefully; one of her golden rules was not to reveal her identity to anyone. But he seems sincere and she wanted to know him.

"Caroline Forbes" she was first introduced to a man she barely knew.

"It's a beautiful name " He said look at her " I´m Niklaus Mikaelson" Klaus said quickly, as he got out of the car and politely opened the door for the brunette.

"Nik it's been a pleasure, good night" Caroline said.

"Back to work?" Asked the curious blonde to saw her walked away from him

"Course, the night is still young" she claimed sitting at the bus stop.

She gifts him a look and it was too hard for him to say goodbye.

The idea of another man with that beautiful angel just caused a reaction of revulsion in him.

"I want to know, you know out of curiosity" Klaus confessed distressed "how much do you charge to spend the night with someone? " As soon as he asked her, he felt like a complete idiot. She smiled at his face in conflict.

"$ 100 per hour" she smiled while looking at him funny.

He approached her. "And if you stay with me, of course if you don´t have some prior commitment". He smiled with one of those smiles that melt the hearts of women.

She seemed to think. The hotel where he was staying was undoubtedly the best in town, get in there was the dream of many girls and she could be one if she accepted the proposal. She nodded her head shaking, and he agreed quickly, giving her a flirtatious smile.

They walked to the front desk, where a very nice woman Klaus informed about the calls they had made for him and a few things for anything interesting, he will be approached Caroline to hold out his coat, claiming that any guest at the hotel like see a woman dressed like that, she understood perfectly, it was not the place and the way to make the gaze of others.

They got into the elevator, which after a few seconds they stood on the top floor, the penthouse.

Her eyes widened at the elegance of everything.

She covered her mouth to stifle a scream. Caroline Forbes in a damn penthouse. This was a new thing. A unique experience.

"I'm impressed; you must be very rich right?"

"You can say it" he responded with a shrug "come sit down, make yourself comfortable".

"Nik; I'm confused" And the sound of his name on her lips. It wreaked havoc on him. He looked expectantly "how is that a man like you, end with someone like me?"

"Fate, chance" he smiled funny, this woman could him smile without stopping, had a strange effect on him, and he liked it, he liked a lot.

"Are you alone? Have a girlfriend, wife, lover, or all three" she asked interested in the answer.

"No, they have rejected me" Klaus confessed "they say I work too much; I think no one understands me"

"The feeling is the same" - said the girl as if she was an expert on the subject "not easy to find happiness in a person, does not last forever"

"Love is overrated these days" he said staring at her " But I'm sure anyone would be happy with a woman like you" he was sincere.

"In fact I was the fun and happiness for many, many nights" she confessed with a note of agony in her voice.

"All will improve soon" he added with conviction, smiling as he took her hand.

Just then the doorbell rang, pulling them out of their reverie; the door opened revealing a waiter with a tray of strawberries and a bottle of champagne.

"Thanks Thomas" He said gently as he ran a ticket of $ 10, the girl understood that this was part of the tip man.

Nik poured some of the liquid into two glasses, subtly delivering it to his partner that night, felt his cheeks burn to see her penetrating gaze on him.

Something so unusual for him, he felt back in his teens, this woman highlighted new feelings in him.

"I see what you're trying to make heartthrob" she winked at him mischievous way "but I assure you that you do not need to conquer me or something happens tonight, it's my job, remember?"

She decided it was time to break inhibitions. But first, the care.

"I got red, I got green, I got yellow... I'm out of purple, but I do have one Gold Circle coin left... the condom of champions... the one and only... nothin' is gettin' through this sucker. Whaddya say, hmm? "

"A buffet of safety?" he laughed at her jovial and funny voice.

"I'm a safety girl" she remarked

"I just want you to feel comfortable is all" he admitted not knowing why this woman he barely knew intrigued him so much "I'll pay for you to stay with me all night, do not want to be alone"

"Are you sure you want me to stay the night? I mean I could just pop ya real good and get outta here" She replied shifting of his gaze.

"No, I'd really like you to stay. I don't want to be alone tonight. Please stay with me all night" he asked taking her hands, at which point he felt a chill go over her skin, as if it were an electric current. He looked at her pleadingly, she smiled fun.

"Is it your birthday?"

"No, no. Not my birthday".

"Oh.'Cause you know, I've been the surprise at a lot of birthday parties "she pulled her experience to light.

"I'll bet you have" he added unable to look at her. "How much for the entire night? "

"Stay here? You couldn't afford it" Caroline said confident, someone like him would not pay so much for being with someone like her.

"Try me" He rolled his eyes and she smiled.

"500 dollars"

"Done! Thank you. Now we can relax".

She sat in front of the TV, in a large armchair in brown leather with him, who hug the waist clinging to her, Caroline support her head on his chest, that beating faster than normal, she felt extremely comfortable with a person who did not know well, but her mind wandered to let her know it was just a fad, she could not let go.

"Are you a lawyer?" He sighed "what makes you think I'm a lawyer?"

"You have that sharp, useless look about you".

"No, I am an entrepreneur" Klaus said turning on the TV, change channels a while until he found a movie that he liked, the Diary of a passion.

"Romantic eh " Exclaimed the blonde.

"I like to think that love comes without warning, at the time you least imagine" admitted giving her another one of those amazing smiles to the brunette.

"Good point" she agreed.

"You and I are such similar creatures Caroline. We both screw people for money".

* * *

He got up from the couch after the clock room mark the 12 hours, began working on his laptop, and again the voice appeared on his head, that voice to told him, that he needed more fun in his life ,but he decided ignored it.

Meanwhile Caroline watched between laughs and sighs that movie; she liked to think that the blonde´s words could be true; she took off her boots and lay down on the carpet that covered the floor.

Klaus looked away from his computer to look the beautiful legs of the woman, mentally smiled to think it would feel to touch those legs, and kiss her entire body all night, thought that disappeared when he saw the laughing brunette who looked him seductively, she had caught him looking at her and seeing her in a very unusual way.

Caroline felt her body would burn at any time, Klaus blue eyes roamed over and over her body, his expression seemed amused and sensual, reminded her of a boy waiting for his prized, a man shamelessly and lustfully, but she could not deny her own desire for him, she wanted him so badly.

She approached him dangerously, who had left his place near the computer again and was now in the brown chair, she knelt before him to be at its height, and she was slowly taking off her skirt and white blouse revealing clothes black lingerie, her body was fully appreciated by the blonde, her body looks like something out of a catalog of female lingerie, he thought biting his lip.

She moved her hands over her own body, tempting him follow his gaze.

"¿which is what you do?" He asked a little nervous but he did not know why, had been with a few women before, but none had that frenzy in him that the brunette was making with only her undress.

"All that pass through your mind" smiled suggestive" less mouth kissing" he said dryly.

"Why not" he said frowning.

"It is too personal and deep" she replied simply, rising slightly to sit on the lap of the beautiful blonde.

"I understand" said looking at her with those eyes merger sky inviting her loves him. "Neither do I"

She approached him slowly to kiss his neck slowly, he placed his large, strong hands on the back of the girl, stroking up and down, which cause a moan of her, who did not know if it was because of the contact soft skin of the boy or his eyes that penetrated her soul.

She carefully kept kissing his neck, up to his ear a little, as he now gripped her thighs caressing without pity or shame, she stopped to kiss his neck to entertain herself with the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoned at incredible speed, he smiled seductively carried away by the moment.

Caroline threw both the shirt and tie. She ran her hands over his thick belly "How beautiful" thought to herself, fixing her gaze on him, smiling tenderly.

In one swift movement Klaus deposited Caroline on the couch standing above it, without completely supported by its weight, was afraid of hurting her, not take it anymore and started to kiss her neck with fervor practically devouring, his tongue down to the level of her bra which he stripped it throwing to the ground to kiss and give gentle touches her breasts, and had become a combination of kisses and touches tender, they made her want him even more, her body reacted straining to every touch, burning with every kiss and for a moment she wanted to break the promise she had made to herself not to kiss anyone and feel his lips on hers, but the idea turned away quickly her mind as she felt the Klaus´s wet lips kissing the line between her belly area of her precious femininity. She needed to be his, and in what way, hell chided herself for wanting him so badly, for the first time in her life, a man was able to make her losing her sanity just touching, kissing her skin and looks her as if his life depended on her.

He smiled seductively to observe the reaction of the girl to feel his touch, she was completely wet, and his hands burned to the touch and needed to feel full. Deposit a kiss on her navel and then lay his eye on her, her hair was tousled, and it definitely was not as dark.

"A blonde woman" he commented funny. She looked at him puzzled "Well I like, you're beautiful".

"Nik" she called him in her hoarse voice "please" she said to feel the hands of Klaus up her thighs while he looked her with passion.

"What do you want love? " laughed seductively, he knew what he was getting her and loved it, was driving her crazy when it should be the other way around, but he liked that she never would forget him and that was what he wanted.

"Take me" whisper as she stirred his hair, holding him to approach.

He looked pleased, detaching her black underwear, her body with kisses again, listening to her moan again and again, sensation that shook him to an unknown point for him, were ready, so he was introduced into gently to feel her in all fullness, after following a frenetic rhythm of movements where she scratched his back and kissed his neck with devotion.

The climax came and they both moaned of pleasure, take the hands of the girl and interlacing with his, holding her to the utmost.

It was the most special experience for both unknown life's, linked by a single body and a destination.

The question was: Can two people only start to love by lying... Gradually they would find out.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**If you take time to read, you please take the time to comment. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I will gladly when posting. **

**Kisses and hugs. **

**I accept views, suggestions, criticisms, anything goes ... Discuss help me improve. Please tell me if they liked it or not. Update in comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, to those who read this new story? **

**I must say I love this couple. No beta. **

**Thank you very much for your comments and suggestions. **

**You are extraordinary. Thanks, you really made ****me happy.**

**I invite you to read my other story. Give it a chance.**

**Anyway I hope you like my story. Kisses.**

**Excuse me for my English, my native language is Spanish. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

**Sometimes you have to let it go.**

* * *

The rain began to lash the streets taking with it the smell of cheap cologne and the prisoner pain of a heart asking to be loved in an abyss of silence, Caroline sat on the curb, tears it ran down her face, her soul was shattered and her body showed signs of being in the same state.

She lowered her head hit by wounds, the love is a shit she thought while thousands of images flooded her head, now she understand and she was sure that love was the universal symbol of sorrow, that all who suffer truly has loved, that love is nothing more than a delusion, a disease spread cultural way through the years, but she felt stupid for falling to this disease, be part of that massive rave, follow the damn game fate caused in the lives of those unfortunate. If Cupid was an expert in these things, then why was wrong with her so much?

The rain stopped for a moment that seemed to last forever in her eyes, the color scheme in the room formed a really beautiful rainbow, she no longer felt pain, but a feeling of tenderness that is housed inside her chest, the rain had been replaced by caresses through her skin, traces of aromas, untamed feelings, and that deep blue, blue sea, that blue that rested in his evocative and provocative, funny and shy at the same time look.

She opened her eyes slowly and a smile settled on her lips quickly, there were those blue eyes looking at her tenderly, those eyes that have changed a horrible memories in just a few seconds, in just one night.

That surprised her, was carried away by a mere attraction. Caroline shook her head avoiding invoking stupid ideas.

"How do you sleep?" Klaus asked without taking his eyes from his morning reading.

"Excellent" she answered smiling slowly approaching the blonde "Did you sleep?"

"Slightly on the couch, I wanted to leave you the bed; I thought you'd be more comfortable" He confessed "also needed to advance some paperwork" his gaze caused her chills. "Sit" he said with his hand. "I took the liberty of ordering everything he could eat on the menu; I had no idea that you might like it".

And he again do it again, again treat her like a woman and not as an expert on sex, the seductive man again appeared , the gentleman man who only existed in fairy fantasies and quaint and cloying Disney movies.

"Thanks" was her only response to sit and eat a couple of toasts with jam and strawberries. Klaus watched her just eat.

"I bet you that you're very smart" she took another bite "you have your own company, you are in the best hotel, you're handsome".

He shrugged.

"If you say it like that sounds amazing, but not more than just a job, I have always considered finance and sex as boring and generic stuff".

She laughed. What perhaps was she so bad last night? For that he considered boring sex, that is New thought, her conception of man was changing rapidly.

"I could say that, I go to bed every day with someone different" she shrugged indifferently. "Everything always seems to be like I 'm some kind of robot, but you? I do not understand you".

He shook his head.

"Is not sleeping with many or few, is the feeling that binds two people, when that foul is boring. But I bet you're not always a robot" his lips curled into a suggestive smile.

She rolled her eyes.

No with you.

He continued "I like to think that there is something beyond desire and temptation, something that can make a man can lose his sanity without the need to rub skin".

She looked at him trying to decipher his words.

Klaus had confided for the first time in his life, does that was what he had long been looking for? , He could now understand, could see it in a realistic way, and all thanks to her, the girl that made his thoughts flutter easily.

"My mother used to tell the story of lost souls , you see" Klaus said approaching the blond "when the world began to form there were no women or men like now, only one species of creatures considered magical radiating charisma , peace, love and happiness" he stopped to make sure him have her attention. He had "everything was perfect until iniquity decided to play with those beautiful creatures, separating them in a half and distributed them worldwide to prevent their power, their magic, for that fact faded goodness".

"And what happen then?" Caroline asked engrossed in the story, resembled a little girl sitting at the table, waiting for the final result of this incredible story.

"Each half became a man and a woman, together they were perfect , they were one , separated were two souls wandering lonely in the world" he looked her tenderly stroking her cheek "So look around at the world, watch the people because the in the less time you imagine you will be back with your soul mate" he whispered softly.

"Nice story" She was quick to respond.

"Caroline last night ...was"

"Yeah?" She swallowed a lump that she not knew existed in her throat.

He laid eyes on the blond curls that fell right on the edge of the face of Caroline, felt weakness by taking them to her site, but his mind returned to reality, now she looked at him blushing, God could be she so adorable just by involuntarily coloring his cheeks, he sighed, looking away, was falling into a temptation hard to ignore.

He smiled then spontaneously and get closer to her to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Caroline last night was... His mind was tested him, and he will hate him for it. He could not be touched by a woman so easily, had just spent a night together and she was a woman used to it, nothing more, just work.

"It was fun" he comment away from her "I have to go is quite late, the money is in bed".

"Well... Funny" she whispered expecting something more.

She saw the blond leaving the room, she dressed, and after a few minutes she left out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

She began to forget who she was when she began to understand who he was.

She forgot to live completely for the simple idea to please him.

Till love became pain.

And the pain turned tragedy.

And the tragedy spilled all red, marking the light of her own heart.

She could not fight. She could not mourn. And try to be strong was not enough for her.

But the world only saw the smile that took her beautiful face. They did not see the lie.

They did not stop to detail the deception that shone in the eyes of Katherine Pierce.

They did not notice the sadness, pain or marks. Only perfection.

"I will start to smile more" the voice behind her, it caused an immediate chill. "We do not want bugs in our plan right Katherina? "

Her body tensed but she did not answer.

"Perfection is achieved pretending" Said the voice "and you're perfect for it. " Placed one of his hands on her shoulders tightly. She shuddered.

Sordid pain. Nail crashing into the skin. That would leave a bruise.

A new brand. She thought.

"Because otherwise innocent will pay" the voice reminded her "It would be a shame another tragedy in the life of Gilbert, pitiful" the voice sneered. The words caused her a stomach ache.

"So pitiful" he repeated continuing with the pain in her shoulders. Now his hands crossed her arms and the breathing of that person that she loathed the most, slipped into her neck.

Her breathing came to a stop. But she did not show it.

A mask covered her face as she smiled. A perfect smile.

"You can be sure that everything will be perfect" she stressed the word and batted her long eyelashes.

He chuckled.

And with that he left.

And the agony she clung to her throat gave way and then she cried.

Real tears, tears of fear and pain.

"Mommy" a little voice echoed through the room and she wiped her face.

And when Katherine's eyes met those of the girl, she looks scared, browns large eyes full of tears.

"Hey little you" she hugged the little into her breast. "Nadia" she called in her soft whisper, rubbing her hand up and down the back of the girl.

She muttered something about Katherine's neck and sobs escaping from her lips. "What is it?" She asked.

Her lower lip quivered and she looked at Katherine when she spoke: "I cannot sleep. You were gone and did not return".

Katherine cradled the head of the girl, simple kisses on her curly hair "I never let you Nadia. You're the best thing that ever happened to me" Another kiss "I love you" she said cradling her little girl.

Katherine led the girl to the bed, her head firmly snuggled into Kat´s chest, whispers echoed off the walls. Katherine repeated again and again as always will be there for the child.

Katherine hugged her again and put her lips to her ear " I will read you a story of a beautiful princess named Nadia" she offered to see the girl more calm and enthusiastic girl giving her a smile.

"That one, which had the brave prince and the pink unicorn? " Asked smiling. Her eyes bright and beautiful warm her own heart.

What has she done to deserve such an amazing person in her life? Katherine asked.

"Yeah, that one with the brave prince to the rescue" she responded by depositing the child on her own bed.

"Mommy".

"Yes, Nadia". The girl hugged her resting her head on Kat´s chest, her little hands are warm and comforting and Kat really cannot remember feeling being so sad.

"I love you; I want you not to be sad". Her words so full of so much love cut her breath.

Honest words of love, love that few people showed her.

She smiled.

She took a breath and resumed her casual posture, a smile showed up in her face.

A real, warm smile appears in her face "I never would be sad. I have you and I love you Nadia".

* * *

Caroline arrived at her apartment, a place she considered her domain, strong against the world, she felt safe there, quiet.

Her head was spinning around the situation that had recently lived, was forming a sea of uncontrolled emotions inside her chest, passion, devotion, tenderness mixed in a rapid heartbeat led by her heart.

She hastened to take a cold shower only managed to calm the ardor of her skin but not her soul, watched the scenery from her window, an empty street with walls full of paintings, she called dreams, dreams of strangers wanting to impact the world. She wondered how many times she used to watch the cityscape. And found no answer, probably every day since she had arrived in town, she liked a lot, gave her a rare reason for a sense of peace.

She lay on her bed after the landscape was losing the effect achieved in her, turned on the TV and smiled at the programming Titanic she whispered to herself, reveling in the love of the couple, her tears flowed at the point that Jack died.

"Do you think he has given his life for he loved her? " Her voice was sad as the words left her mouth.

Lexi, her roommate laughed "I think he gave his life for her, because the director of the film decided it".

Caroline crossed her shoulders defending her position.

A laugh escaped her lips at the expression on her friend "He died because he loved her too. What are you romantic today? Was your night so good? "Raised eyebrows implying her point.

"I've been thinking" confessed clutching her face "that there is something more than sex. Beyond reason" she recited to her friend who looked bewildered.

"Did you sleep with a poet?" exclaimed the astonished blonde.

She smiled at the simple comment, Could be Nik a poet? Although the idea seemed preposterous, his words were so tender and firm; anyone could read them and like them. And suddenly she realized that now she called him Nik, and he had such a desirable look like liquor. She smiled again.

"Oops, better not want details" the blonde scoffed "your smile says it all, I just remember my most famous phrase".

"Never trust men".

With the little experience she had a story in real relationships Caroline felt her friend was wrong, because you cannot judge all men equally or right? , In fact many men, most thought only of sex, but Nik? Would be one of them? , then she a remembered his words and told herself a big no.

Change her expression of good sense to tell a friend about the blonde, hotel, and her fantastic night, Lexi listened carefully alternating between looks and a few sighs that escaped from her mouth unintentionally.

"I have it" shouted excitedly after a few seconds after hearing the story. "You are not dating anyone much time ago, then this kind man arrives, attentive, tender he tells you things in your ear, it is quite natural that you feel attracted, By God you're not iron woman" she added like a scholar in the subject.

"Do you think it is just that?" Asked hopefully, the words he had Lexi base, so they could be true.

"It happened to me with... George, Michael, John, Luke, and some I do not remember... They were so cute that I thought I was in love with them... But puff... I woke up in the cloud and here I am, back to reality". The woman laughed.

"You're right, like if someone like him would notice a woman like me" Caroline pronounced aloud.

"Just remember my dear Care, the three basic rules and you'll be fine".

And how no remember a single regulation that had set in her mind since she started work, such rules had allowed her to stay away from the problems and complications of love to exception of the night before which appeared like a waking volcano to erupt.

"Do not fall for the person with whom you work, do not believe in silly promises that goes well together with charge upfront and most important, the golden rule never to kiss someone in the mouth is too personal and deep" she recited taking air .

"Perfect, you have it" Lexi smiled "just stick to it. Tonight forget everything, I'll take care of it " Lexi assured her winking.

"Eh" asked somewhat confused, the plans of her unruly friend were always doubtful.

"Today before going to work we go to a bar, you find an attractive guy, you kiss him and problem solved".

"You are joking" the blonde scoffed.

"No, that's the formula for you can win and continue working without problems, just forget the guy Nik".

And that was what he would do, forget about the attraction. Just that.

* * *

Klaus was dedicated to some legal work all afternoon, going 6 pm headed to his hotel, went upstairs to bathe and meditate.

The International Conference of Business Administration was being delivered in the conference room of the hotel, so he down a few floors to the ground floor, the specialist Roger Martin still preparing reading cards to the topic, he was a middle aged man whose white hair denoted the wisdom learned in his lifetime, Klaus came to him and greeted him kindly, establishing a routine conversation about his family and business.

He continued its passage through the room leaving Roger with his beautiful assistant, and then laid his view a woman with blond hair. He walked toward her, who hugged a few people he recognized as famous and wealthy.

"Klaus" shrieked the girl saw him and was separated from her companions to place a kiss on his cheeks and a warm hug.

"Camille, good to see" Klaus sincerely confessed, two long years had passed since the last time they spoke. The blonde was no longer that girl who daydreamed about finding love near the edge of his bed, she had become one, confident and a beautiful woman committed to one of the richest and most influential men in the world, and all she got was after completing her relationship with him, Klaus sigh involuntarily to recognize that the life of his ex-girlfriends was better than he could ever dream of.

"You´re very handsome" she praise him "much more that when we were together, so a shame" She smiled.

"Thanks, you are beautiful" he was speechless "I know you and I...

She stopped him with a gesture of his hands "does not matter, the past does not matter" she said giving him a genuine smile "we are friends since childhood, that is the reason that makes me love you, reason also prevents me hate you, even when you're an idiot".

He looked guilty "I just feel have been terminated the relationship without looking for you, not explain anything to you" sentenced diverting his gaze to another point in the room.

"Do not worry Klaus, your answering like your secretary were very considerate, always knew your job you took away time, space, that was your world, rather it is your world, do not blame you for a second, you were not ready for loving".

"Leave it in the past" she said placing a kiss on the forehead of the men "just do me a big favor".

He watched expectantly.

"For once in your life, follow your impulses, you're a robot" she laughed remembering how to behave blond, provided all organized according to your busy schedule, not easy for a woman to endure

"LIVE" approaching him she whispered suggestively "bring along a woman to bed simply because you want to, touch her, love her, Desire her, for once Klaus neglects the book on how to be a gentleman to become a sex symbol, with that every girl dreams bedtime, you are hot" she said seductively laughs "and you only work" she teased making him smile.

"Are you giving me advice on how to be a jerk?" Exclaimed surprised "God who are you and what have you done with small Cami? " He stared at her and she laughed.

"No , I just want to not waste your life , have fun , be happy, loves , follows the dictates of your heart and not what the laws say , anthropology or stupid customs of our social environment , because all those things only you away to find that you crave , but your mind ignores" .

"What?"

"Love, Klaus, and Love" she said rolling her eyes.

And the words echoed in his mind, perhaps work with your lifestyle, they were stealing this crazy feeling that fills the soul of freedom to every human being, that feeling who poets describe as the center of happiness, could this be real? He asked.

"Will you sit with me or go on thinking about what I said?" He did not answer. "You go for it" she smiled mischievously. The blonde looked stunned; he could almost guarantee that at times his childhood friend and ex-girlfriend was a witch. "You know" she said raising an eyebrow "remember zero inhibition and more action".

"Remind me not to let you talk more with my sister" he said, covering his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She smiled. "See you around Klaus" the blonde kissed him in his cheese "take care and behave badly".

"Thank you" Klaus articulated to leave the room.

He left the hotel a hurried step , his mind was spinning thinking about her, her touch , his kisses on her silken skin that he wanted to play , began to doubt the famous self-control that he always said he had, he needed her, wanted her, his body began to burn, he breath a couple of times trying to calm down.

"I want you to take me a good bar" cry almost exasperated. His driver Terry a tall guy, expressive eyes turn back to him smiling.

Terry drove a couple of blocks, up to a commercial establishment, it was a place located in the lower part of a building under construction.

"Just let yourself go" Klaus repeated mentally.

* * *

"You´re beautiful tonight Care" He whisper approaching her. He took her gently by the waist, looked into her eyes.

She smiled gratefully mentally from Jessie, was one of his friends, who for years knew her job and did not judge her as everyone.

"Thanks Jessie "greeted him resting her hands on his bare shoulders.

"You're welcome gorgeous" replied looking for her attention, she seemed to be everywhere but there beside him. "You will work tonight?" Jessie asked and suddenly the smiling blonde vanished completely to deliver a resounding yes.

"So let me walk today" he kindly offered banking in the dress of the girl a large sum of money. She laughed, how many times that guy had done that? One, two, ten, twenty times, and yet still did not understand that never come to bed.

But this time was different; the image of the blonde was installed in her memory and as a murderous bird is launched without thinking its prey. And she hated being the prey.

She could not do it again.

She needed to erase him from her memory. And she needed it now. She did not hesitate when her lips burst of Jessie.

She began to kiss him deeply struggling with the language of the boy clung to her mouth, as she placed her hands on the same brown skin, running strong and admirable torso. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt his hands caress without pain or shame her shapely thighs.

Klaus entered the bar, took a couple of shots to get as their friends said to him in atmosphere, and there she was , beautiful , radiant wearing a beautiful white dress that simulated silk with irregular cuts , heeled shoes and picked up her hair, almost he could imagine how the smell of jasmine permeating her skin.

He take the last drop of whiskey left in his glass , and walked towards her, Bloody hell the word´s left his mouth in the minute that he saw her kissing a dark man with no respect whatsoever for her , he was enough smart to realize what was past for his head when the man kissed and touched her.

Klaus snorted a few times walking clenching his fists , his mind called Control struggling with his body who felt a terrible desire to beat the dark until he was unconscious.

Klaus counted to ten, her breathing had calmed down a little, turned to go far away and forget all about the girl, but as if it were a movie Carmi's words resonated: Take the Lead.

"Mmm" He coughed in front of the couple.

"What? " Jessie wonders very angry about the interruption time.

He smiled self-confident "You have something that belongs to me".

And is not that she really belonged to him but he needed something that night.

"Get lose" pushed the dark one "Leave man"

A mischievous smile curved his lips. "She's mine" Klaus said emphasizing the last word, Caroline looked up and down without the slightest understanding of what was happening.

"Find yourself another girl, she's with me" Jessie cried.

"She can be with anyone" His jaw closed.

"And that's why she is here with me, you go" yelled motioning with his hand "well we have already agreed".

Caroline looked upset, cannot believe his words, the dark one meanwhile pulled her pulling her into his body.

"Here you go mate" Klaus gave him a nasty blow to the breast pocket of the dark one placing a lot of money. "Go for a walk, the girl wants to be with me" extended his hand for her to take.

She stared at him, her blue eyes were screaming devotion, she tried to say no, but not out of her mouth that word perhaps not wanting to be pronounced, perhaps because her mind like her heart wanted to discover if truly truth was more than just a fabulous sex. Without thinking she walked away from Jessie, taking the blonde hand a shock through her body and then gets away from there.

He still held his hand tightly, but this time not looking her, he was enraged, for some reason that he did not quite understand, he felt anger at her kissing another.

Caroline broke the ice "What do you think?"

"I think you're terribly beautiful" He looked again but said no more, he just pull her to climb the spiral staircase leading to the next floor.

"Klaus" Caroline called him to reach the next floor which was in ruins, the roof was missing so the starry sky setting over them.

"I thought you not kissed anyone, is very deep" He said imitating her own words. She threw him a vicious look.

"I do not".

"Sure" he exclaimed furiously "it showed. One question, what he have that I have not?" He let his words amazed her, he needed to know why she corresponded with such passion the dark and he did not even let him come closer to her mouth. "Did you afraid to kiss me?" He asked quickly approaching her.

"Of course not" she refute it away from him.

"Isn't true?" He asked daring.

"I do not have" she shouts. The rain was beginning to make an appearance that night.

"It is true you do not have, feel free to kiss whoever you want" Klaus argument end, and again returned to his world self. "I just want you to know that no one could kiss you like me" whispering in her ear.

Caroline gave thanks to heaven that the place was dark enough so that he would not notice her blush; it felt like a 15 year old girl discovering what it is to feel overwhelmed and ecstatic at the same time.

He closed the distance between them to stick her to the wall with a quick movement in his hands repaired on her dress now soaked by rain shattering one touch , she looked fun taking his hands unruly hair and wet blond...

Klaus began to promote wet kisses all over the body of the girl noticing how each part white fur bristled with the slightest touch; he devoted himself to kiss squarely on the girl's neck, licking occasionally that area while his hands roamed blond curls, looking at them.

Caroline died of anxiety, she put her legs over the blonde hips, wrapping her almost entirely unrestrained desire squeezing it, rubbing them slowly moved her hips against him feeling her body burned completely at the time she ran her hands back to Klaus, who gave off the black bra of girl to kiss and lick her hardened breasts slowly, the girl sighed and groaned an exciting way giving the blonde a song of angels.

She lowered her hands to grab the back of the men and tighten him over her body, she could feel his hard member, she bit her lower lip to keep from crying, she wanted to feel him full, so she slid her fingers skillfully over the closure pants leaving him fall, he looked at her with desire, now kissing her collarbone while gently massaging her perfect breasts. She knew she was ready, she wanted to feel him vibrating within it, so she ends up lowering the black boxer to have free reign to temptation.

He was responsible for stripping her black panties to get inside her, rapid jerks were taking to another world, the feeling of her bare skin fused with him was more than pleasant, the warmth of her body going through him began to make him delirious. The compass of both bodies had become one, she had become in his drug, wanted her, needed her, but everything in life has a price and more drugs than ever are free.

His drug, His doom, His balance...

The problem with drugs is that always come to an equal end ... the destruction.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**In the next … Elijah and more. **

**If you take time to read, you please take the time to comment. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I will gladly when posting. **

**Kisses and hugs. **

**I accept views, suggestions, criticisms, anything goes ... Discuss help me improve. Please tell me if they liked it or not. Update in comments.**


End file.
